The Greatest Endgame
The Greatest Endgame is an upcoming computer-animated jukebox musical superhero comedy film directed by Brad Bird and written by Sam Chrystal and his friends James Jacobs, John O’Neill, Warren Byrne & Cormac Thompson O’Toole. It is the sequel to The Greatest Musical, The Greatest Dance Party, The Greatest Dance Clubs & The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off, the 5th installment of The Greatest Musical franchise and slightly based on Avengers: Endgame. Rated PG for mild threat, language, violence & threat. Plot: The film opens where The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off left off, with Sam Chrystal, John O’Neill, James Jacobs, Jonathan Randle, Ciaran Fitzsimons, Michael McBride, Jasmine Hart, Ethan Hackett, Joshua Kennedy, Tyrone Brady, Joseph Talento, Robbie Sweeney, Andy The Gorilla, Steve Simmons, Dylan Boland, Luke McGrath, Sean Bruen, Kevin Whealan, Evan Sherlock, Adam Altman, Neil Bowes, Evan O’Reilly, Jake Mooney, Dillon Couch, Yankit Wan, Eamonn McCormick, Jeff O’Toole, Rueben Banderas, Raychel Simmons, Warren Byrne, Cormac Thompson O’Toole & Joey Murphy mourning the loss of their allies who got disintegrated by Javert Hamilton using the Razzie Gauntlet & escaped with his henchmen Zachary Ephephron & Sebastian Valjean. Just then John’s other friends Helen Meehan, Luke Martin, Ewan Murray & Amy Gannon arrive on the boat in order to help them. Sam finds Fionn, who tells him that Hamilton is at his base in Zambia. The remainder of Sam’s friends, the Reco staff & Foroige members take Fionn hostage and leave the boat with their allies’s ashes and wishes Sam and his allies good luck. Sam convinces his friends to not give up and find Hamilton and reverse his disintegrations ( The Witch Is Back ). They then set off. The team arrives at Zambia and raids Hamilton’s base. After Zachary & Sebastian get executed by Sam & James. Hamilton reveals that he destroyed the Infinity Razzies to prevent them for further use. Enraged, John kills Hamilton and everyone leaves disappointed. When everyone goes back home for the mass funerals, Andy plays a memorial song ( Candle In The Wind ). Afterwards, they all go to a pub where John and his friends get drunk ( Honky Cat ). Sam then mysteriously leaves. 3 weeks later, Sam begins to have a vision of an apocalyptic wasteland and tells Dylan, Luke, Sean & Kevin. They then get transported to the universe from Sam’s dreams which is actually 5 years in the future. They meet the future versions of John’s surviving friends, who are all living in a retirement home and they convince them that they will be stuck there forever, devastating Sam ( Let It Be ). John discovers that Sam is trapped in the future, which theorizes time travel. John rallies his surviving friends to go back in time and get the Infinity Razzies from the past in order to bring everyone back and to save Sam ( Take Me To The Pilot ). John, James & Jonathan go to get the Space Razzie from the school where they witness Sam & his disintegrated girl counterpart Rebecca Freeman rehearsing ( Don’t Go Breaking My Heart ). Ciaran convinces his past self to give him the Time Razzie. John also encounters Mr. Jack Coleman, Katherine Talbot, Kim Murphy, Kate Cody & Cheryl Reid. Joey & Jasmine go to Columbia to get the Soul Razzie where the keeper, the ghost of Pablo Escobar tells them that it can be obtained by sacrificing someone they love. Joey, reflecting on his diseased sister Kim, sacrifices himself, allowing Jasmine to get the Soul Razzie ( Tightrope ). While Ethan & Joseph get the Reality Razzie ( In My Life - A Heart Full Of Love ) Back in the future, Sam, Dylan, Luke, Sean & Kevin help the future versions of John’s friends build a portal in order to get back to the present and they reflect on their disintegrated friends. They then realize that the past versions of Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian along with Fionn ( who escaped capture ) has invaded the future and they build a P.T. Barnum Hulkbuster and other weapons ( The Show Must Go On ). Back in the past, Joshua, Tyrone & Robbie go to get The Mind Razzie while Andy, Steve & Michael get The Power Razzie ( On My Own ). With all the Infinity Razzies collected, John and his friends return to the present where they realize that Joey has died and they mourn him briefly ( I Want Love ). Back in the future, Sam discovers that the future versions of their deceased friends have been restored and everyone celebrates ( I Want To Hold Your Hand ). Hamilton realizes this and reflects on his diseased future self ( Who Am I ? ) Earlier in the past, John and his friends fit the Razzies in a Smash Studios designed gauntlet and restore everyone who got disintegrated ( Your Song - Moulin Rouge Version ). Back in the future, Sam, Dylan, Luke, Sean & Kevin finish the portal with the future versions of John’s friends and they get back to the present where they are reunited with John’s friends and the restored ones ( Without Love ). Hamilton then builds a new gauntlet with the power to disintegrate everyone on Earth ( Another One Bites The Dust ). Meanwhile, John discovers that Hamilton has invaded the future and everyone goes there to fight him ( This Is The Endgame ( called Avengers: Endgame The Musical ) ). Meanwhile, several portals start to open and the Foroige and Reco clubs along with the rest of the restored members of John & Sam’s team, along with Ewan, Helen, Luke & Amy arrive and they all join Sam, his friends, John’s friends and their future selves in a final showdown with Hamilton and his army ( We Didn’t Start The Fire ). After an intense battle, Andy climbs the tallest tower with Hamilton’s gauntlet and activates it, disintegrating Hamilton, Zachary, Sebastian and his army. Andy soon dies, the future timeline fades away and Fionn vanishes. When everyone goes back home, a funeral is held for Andy ( Come What May ). A few months later, Sam & Rebecca get a text from Dylan to say that he, Luke, Sean & Kevin along with their girl counterparts Ciara Brady, Chelsea Dignam, Amanda McCarthy & Nicole Dolan have emigrated to Howth since the funeral and has invited them to join them. They decide to bring James & Jonathan, with their girl counterparts Lucy Watson & Margaret Holland, along with Joseph Curran & Eamonn McCormick but decide not to bring John & his girl counterpart Amy Fisher. They all share a silent moment together on the bus. Meanwhile, John, unaware that Sam, Rebecca, James, Jonathan, Lucy & Margaret has left, tells his friends that he will not do any more shows due to Andy’s death and they all sing a tribute song in his honor ( Hey Jude ). During this, Sam & Rebecca arrive in Howth with James, Jonathan, Lucy, Margaret, Joseph & Eamonn and reunite with Dylan, Luke, Sean, Kevin, Ciara, Chelsea, Amanda & Nicole. In a mid-credits scene, Fionn, who has also emigrated to Howth since Hamilton’s death, arrives at his apartment where he is confronted by Sean at gunpoint. Sean then kills Fionn, takes the $ 146 he owes him and leaves. Voice Cast: Chris Hemsworth as Sam Chrystal . Tom Hardy as Sam ( 5 years later ) Ryan Reynolds as John O’Neill . David Harbour as John ( 5 years later ) James McAvoy as James Jacobs . Andrew Garfield as James ( 5 years later ) Adam Driver as Zachary Ephephron Chris Pine as Sebastian Valjean Anne Hathaway as Rebecca Freeman . Michelle Williams as Rebecca ( 5 years later ) Tom Hanks as Jonathan Randle . Jeff Bridges as Jonathan ( 5 years later ) Simon Pegg as Ciaran Fitzsimons . Dwayne Johnson as Ciaran ( 5 years later ) Chris Pratt as Michael McBride . Jake Gyllenhaal as Michael ( 5 years later ) Scarlett Johansson as Jade O’Callaghan . Amanda Seyfried as Jade ( 5 years later ) Grant Gustin as Jamie Murphy . Ezra Miller as Jamie ( 5 years later ) Jennifer Lawrence as Jasmine Hart . Anna Kendrick as Jasmine ( 5 years later ) Hugh Jackman as Ethan Hackett . Harrison Ford as Ethan ( 5 years later ) Emma Stone as Orianna Murray . Daisy Ridley as Orianna ( 5 years later ) Gal Gadot as Flavia Occhipinti . Winona Ryder as Flavia ( 5 years later ) Robert Downey Jr. as Joshua Kennedy . Ian McKellen as Joshua ( 5 years later ) Chris Evans as Tyrone Brady . Jim Carrey as Tyrone ( 5 years later ) Emma Blackery as Bianca Schuman . Karen Gillan as Bianca ( 5 years later ) Elizabeth Olsen as Eva Salerno . Stephanie Beatriz as Eva ( 5 years later ) Donald Glover as Joseph Talento . Will Smith as Joseph ( 5 years later ) Thomas Sanders as Eamonn Potter . Eddie Redmayne as Eamonn ( 5 years later ) Tom Hiddleston as Robbie Sweeney . Keanu Reeves as Robbie ( 5 years later ) Jack Black as Andy The Gorilla . Idris Elba as Andy ( 5 years later ) Ryan Gosling as Javert Hamilton Samuel L. Jackson as Steve Simmons . Morgan Freeman as Steve ( 5 years later ) Emma Watson as Amy Fisher Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy Watson Julianne Moore as Margaret Holland Jessica Rothe as Sophia Ford Jessica Paege as Tiana Bush Josh Gad as Gaston Garfield Alden Ehrenreich as Eric Johnson Kristen Bell as Merida Gillan Hailee Steinfeld as Belle Clarke Liam Hemsworth as Eugene Smith John Boyega as Hans Anderson Evangeline Lilly as Aurora Jackson Cara Delevingne as Ellie McDonald Jessica Chastain as Natasha McDonnell Russell Crowe as Mr. Joe Wilder Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Buster Moon Terry Crews as Caesar Jackman Ricky Gervais as Dylan Boland Rami Malek as Luke McGrath Matt Damon as Sean Bruen Jared Leto as Kevin Whealan Emily Blunt as Ciara Brady Vanessa Hudgens as Amanda McCarthy Zendaya as Chelsea Dignam Dove Cameron as Nicole Dolan Colin Firth as Evan O’Reilly Domhnall Gleeson as Neil Bowes Taron Egerton as Fionn Baker Michael Fassbender as Michael Kelly Sacha Baron Cohen as David McDonald Tom Holland as Joseph Curran Will Arnett as Joshua Dignam Gerard Butler as Jake Mooney Chris O’Dowd as Dillon Couch Donnie Yen as Yankit Wan Paul Bettany as Eamonn McCormick Willem Dafoe as Harry Healey Shaw Dev Patel as Alex Gatatigu Alfie Allen as Kevin Foley Neil Patrick Harris as Brad Miller Rose Byrne as Danielle Simmons Michael B. Jordan as Steven Kennedy Amy Adams as Connie Downing Liam Neeson as Mr. Mills Ralph Fiennes as Mr. Ford James Corden as Mr. Crews Halle Berry as Sarah Clarke Seth Rogen as Jeff O’Toole Jon Bernthal as Ruben Banderas Demi Moore as Raychel Simmons Dan Stevens as Warren Byrne Patrick Wilson as Danny Cunningham Channing Tatum as Cormac O’Toole Josh Brolin as Leon Clarke Bruce Willis as Peter Smith Jamie Lee Curtis as Janice Smith Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Simon / Alex Smith Sigourney Weaver as Ger Fitzgerald Christopher Plummer as David Young Saoirse Ronan as Emma Holmes Marisa Tomei as Mary Fassbender Henry Cavill as Evan Sherlock Jude Law as Kyle Larson Martin Freeman as Adam Altman Paul Rudd as Vinz Mantana Jason Bateman as Jamie Bale Viggo Mortensen as Adam Greene Andy Samberg as Jake Ryan Felicity Jones as Siobhan Fassbender Emilia Clarke as Lauren Darcy Anthony Hopkins as John Bettany Kit Harington as Joey Murphy Charlize Theron as Helen Meehan Tye Sheridan as Luke Martin Bryce Dallas Howard as Amy Gannon Joe Thomas as Ewan Murray John C. Reilly as Mr. Jack Coleman Olivia Wilde as Katherine Talbot Kiera Knightley as Kate Cody Brie Larson as Cheryl Reid Maisie Williams as Kim Murphy Reception & Sequel: The Greatest Endgame will receive critical acclaim and was a box office success. It will be followed by The Greatest Birthday. Logos: Disney / Walt Disney Animation Studios ( Variation ): The Disney logo is tinted orange; thunder strikes in the background, the castle is destroyed and no fireworks are shown ( representing the apocalyptic universe in the future ) and a flare replaces the curve over the logo. The Walt Disney Animation Studios logo slowly turns black & white and cuts to the next scene instead of fading to black. The song Dear Mr. Fantasy plays during the logos and appears after the prologue ( parodying the logo variation of Avengers: Endgame ). Songs: 1. The Witch Is Back - Sam / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Joey / Helen / Ewan / Luke / Amy 2. Candle In The Wind - Andy 3. Honky Cat - John / Ciaran / Michael 4. Let It Be - Sam / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve ( Future Versions ) 5. Take Me To The Pilot - James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Joey 6. Don’t Go Breaking My Heart - Sam / Rebecca 7. Tightrope - Joey / Jasmine 8. In My Life - A Heart Full Of Love - Ethan / Joseph 9. The Show Must Go On - Sam / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / Sam / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve ( Future Versions ) 10. On My Own - Joshua / Tyrone / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Michael 11. I Want Love - James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve 12. I Want To Hold Your Hand - Sam / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / Sam / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Rebecca / Jade / Jamie / Orianna / Flavia / Bianca / Eva / Eamonn ( Future Versions ) 13. Who Am I ? - Hamilton 14. Your Song ( Moulin Rouge Version ) - James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Rebecca / Jade / Jamie / Orianna / Flavia / Bianca / Eva / Eamonn 15. Without Love - Sam / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Rebecca / Jade / Jamie / Orianna / Flavia / Bianca / Eva / Eamonn / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / Ciara / Chelsea / Amanda / Nicole 16. Another One Bites The Dust - Hamilton / Zachary / Sebastian / Fionn 17. This Is The Endgame ( called Avengers: Endgame The Musical ) - Sam / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Rebecca / Jade / Jamie / Orianna / Flavia / Bianca / Eva / Eamonn / Sam / James / John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Andy / Steve / Rebecca / Jade / Jamie / Orianna / Flavia / Bianca / Eva / Eamonn ( Future Versions ) / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / Ciara / Chelsea / Amanda / Nicole 18. We Didn’t Start The Fire - Full Cast 19. Come What May - Full Cast 20. Hey Jude - John / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jasmine / Ethan / Joshua / Tyrone / Joseph / Robbie / Steve / Jade / Jamie / Orianna / Flavia / Bianca / Eva / Eamonn / Steve